1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and, in particular, to a digital camera with a zoom lens group, a method for activating the digital camera and a method for changing a mode from a stand-by mode to a mode in which photographing is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital camera with a zoom lens accommodates a zoom lens group and a focus lens group within a lens barrel which is retracted within a housing of the digital camera. When a power source is turned on, the lens barrel is extended to a predetermined reference position to set the zoom lens group so as to be near to a wide position. The focus lens group is moved to a position corresponding to the zoom lens group within a space formed within the housing caused by extension of the lens barrel. In this way, the digital camera is in a stand-by state in which photographing is possible.
Recently, there has been demand for a digital camera in which the time from when a power source is turned on to open a lens cover until the time when the digital camera is in a state in which photographing is possible (which time will be referred to as the start-up time hereinafter) is short.
In order to shorten the start-up time, it is effective to reduce processings necessary for initialization of digital camera to as few as possible. However, there is a limit in reduction of the processings necessary for initialization of digital camera. A problem exists in that it is difficult to provide a digital camera with shorter start-up time.